Sunshine and City Luck
by overdeque
Summary: The fire alarm went off at 2am and now the cute guy from the flat across the street is standing next to Elsa in his underwear. Not that she's got enough (or any) clothes on, herself.


**Sunshine and City Luck**

 **Summary:** The fire alarm went off at 2am and now the cute guy from the flat across the street is standing next to Elsa in his underwear. Not that she's got enough (or _any_ ) clothes on, herself. (Three-shot, maybe)

 **Prompt:** "The fire alarm went off early in the morning and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear."

 _And, here goes my first try at fanfictions! All mistakes are mine. :)_

* * *

Elsa had decided that Worst should had been her first name.

Which is... not surprising , considering the chaos-on-all-fronts of the past few days that seemed to follow her.

It wasn't because the semester was about to start again next week. Neither was it because of the Asian guy she met at the cafe back home who kept on bugging her for a date.

Nope.

It was because of that Monday when she was checking her schedule on her online uni-account and she'd accidentally clicked the _Delete Schedule_ button, that she had to do the enrollment procedures all over again. And the time when they attended a party and she was left sticking out like a sore thumb with her silk dress and five-inch heels for the rest of the event because informing her about the theme _apparently_ slipped off her mother's mind. Also that morning of her flight back to Uni, and her sister just _had_ to spill one extra-large glass of hot chocolate on her bag. It wouldn't really have mattered for the daughter of two CEO's, you see _. If only_ Anna decided to justify her clumsiness when they were still at home, and not on the airport, ten minutes before her flight.

Oh, not to mention the times before that, when she'd accidentally mistaken salt as sugar while baking, ran out of gasoline on her way to their cousin's wedding, forgot to bring her wedding gift, and when she unknowingly flushed her cellphone in the toilet... 'don't even _dare_ ask how it happened!'.

What did she even do to deserve one _hell_ of a week? Elsa might have asked herself that question for who knew how many times already.

Was it because of the black cat she nearly ran over last Sunday? Or the mirror she broke while rearranging stuff in her room later that night? Because she knew after that, luck hadn't been on her side... and Luck was her last name for Pete's sake!

And now, here she was, on the very first Monday of the month, standing outside their apartment with _only_ a towel wrapped around her body, at _two_ in the morning.

Who takes a shower at that time of the day, anyway?

Yup. She was definitely changing her name from Elsa Luck to Worst Luck.

It was decided then.

But for now, the only thing she had to worry about was how she can't peel her eyes off her neighbor.

 _Focus._

 _Focus._

 _Focus..._

 _Of course he sleeps shirtless. What else did I expect?_

 _Wait. What?_

 _Dammit!_

Her mother was surely going to have a fit on her once she discovered how the neighborhood was _literally_ on fire and Elsa cared more about the fact that the cute guy from the flat across the street wasn't wearing a shirt. Or pants.

But It wasn't like she was wearing enough clothes, herself.

"Elsa, you couldn't be more obvious."

"What? I'm not doing anything."

"Yeah, right." Even though she wasn't looking at her roommate, she could clearly _see_ her rolling her eyes at her. "Aside from drooling at the sight of that boy next door in his undies... you're not really doing anything."

The man in subject had transferred in the area the month before last semester ended. Elsa didn't do crushes. But it sure didn't stop the girl beside her to keep on nagging her about how even her _Luck bloodline_ couldn't be immune to a sight like him.

"Sshh! Will you please keep your voice down? And he's wearing _boxers_."

Just then, _he_ turned around and caught her eye, smiling brightly at her before turning his attention back to the old lady that still seemed to be half asleep while talking. It took her brain three seconds to process she'd been caught staring and quickly (albeit too late) shifted her gaze to her roommate. She couldn't help the heat from spreading all over her face, though.

"That's what I thought." Teresa let out a guffawed laugh at her friend's embarrassment which earned a few head turns from the other residents. _Great._ People are probably thinking they'd somehow lost their minds.

"Teresa, you- _crap_!"

"Sorry, you've got to try harder."

"No!" Elsa timidly (frantically) tried to fix her hair all the while making sure her towel remained its rightful place (really, because she didn't know how she would face the world if it didn't). "I mean- _shit_ \- he's coming over."

"I've never heard you curse twice in one minute, and you haven't even talked to the guy."

"Please, stop wiggling your eyebrows. I'm practically _naked_!" Elsa pressed.

"So? He's practically naked, too."

" _Geez._ Thanks a lot." Elsa wasn't sure whether her best friend (right now, she's not sure about that, too) was only ignoring the glare she was sending her way or if the girl was really oblivious to it.

"Just keep that towel secured and you'll be safe. I'll be right back! Need to make a call." And with that, her _bestfriend_ fled.

"What?! No! Wait-"

" _Hey,_ "


End file.
